


Madness

by 98_Percent_Insane



Series: Young Justice Season Three [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman: The Killing Joke, Other, Weddings, Young Justice Season 3, renew young justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98_Percent_Insane/pseuds/98_Percent_Insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored waiting for Netflix to make a third season of Young Justice, so I started writing it myself. This is my script for episode one of season three of Young Justice. More to come. If you want to see the original script, message me on Tumblr. My url is kc-kramer-official</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

TEASER

 

EXT. GOTHAM CITY - NIGHT

TIMESTAMP: “Gotham City - July 4th - 21:16 EST”

We open on a shot of the Gotham skyline. Fireworks are going off in the sky to celebrate the Fourth of July

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GOTHAM LIGHT HQ - NIGHT

Vandal Savage is looking intently at a holographic screen. The camera cannot see what is on the screen

VANDAL: So, we are agreed?

Ra’s al-Ghul steps out of the shadows to stand beside Vandal

RA'S AL-GHUL: Indeed. We have waited long enough, old friend.

QUEEN BEE (O.S.): Agreed. (SHE, TOO, STEPS OUT OF THE SHADOWS) The time has come to replenish our numbers.

Lex Luthor steps forward as well

LEX: But are we sure that these two are the ones?

VANDAL: They will both certainly add interesting perspectives to our plans.

Klarion steps forward too with Teekl in his arms

KLARION: (GIGGLING) I know I’m definitely a fan of one of them.

Teekl mews his agreement

VANDAL: Then it is decided. Tonight, The Light shall shine brighter than ever before. And may those who stand in its way burn.

The camera reveals what is on the holographic screen. It is a shot of Arkham Asylum

VANDAL (O.S.) (CONT.): We have waited long enough.

A new timestamp crosses the screen

TIMESTAMP: “Gotham City - July 4th, 2019 - 21:16 EST - THREE YEARS LATER”

 

FADE OUT.

 

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MISSION ROOM - NIGHT

TIMESTAMP: “Watchtower - July 4th - 21:32 EST”

The Mission Room has been redecorated for a wedding. Everyone present is dressed in formal attire. Bumblebee is busy flying around hanging flower chains along the walls. Cassie gives her a thumbs up when she’s done. Bart speeds up to the refreshment table on which are various types of food ready for the reception

BART: Ooh! Fresh broiled salmon! Don’t mind if I do.

He tries grabbing some of the salmon, but Jaime walks over and slaps his hand away

BART (CONT.): Aw, dude!

JAIME: I know you’re hungry, hermano, but you have to wait for the reception just like everybody else.

BART: But, dude, salmon is extinct in the future! This may be my only chance to try it!

JAIME: Relax. I knew you’d be hungry, so... (PULLS OUT A BAG OF CHICKEN WHIZZIES) I grabbed some Chicken Whizzies for you earlier.

BART: Dude, you are so crash! (GRABS THE BAG AND STARTS DEVOURING THE CHICKEN WHIZZIES) So, this the day we finally tell everyone?

JAIME: Nah. It’s a wedding. I don’t want to steal anyone’s thunder. (LOOKS OVER AT TIM AND BARBARA WHO ARE HAVING THEIR OWN CONVERSATION NEARBY) Besides, I’ve been on this team long enough to know that most of them have probably already figured it out.

The camera switches to focus on Tim and Barbara’s conversation

TIM: So, how’s the blushing bride doing?

BARBARA: She’s great. I still can’t believe this day is finally here.

TIM: Hey, we all knew it was going to happen eventually.

BARBARA: So, is the groom nervous at all?

TIM: Wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen him all day. I think he’s down in the garden getting ready.

BARBARA: Why the garden?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MEMORIAL GARDEN - NIGHT

Connor is looking up at the memorial hologram of Wally. He is all dressed up and ready for his wedding

TIM (V.O): No idea.

There is a long pause as Connor keeps looking up at Wally’s memorial. Kaldur walks up behind him, also dressed for the wedding

KALDUR: So, how is the groom feeling today?

CONNOR: (TURNS AROUND TO SEE KALDUR AND SMILES) A little nervous, but mostly happy.

KALDUR: I am glad to hear it. And, if I may say so, you could not have picked a better bride.

CONNOR: Yeah. She is pretty great, isn’t she?

SFX: Zeta Tube activating

COMPUTER (V.O.): Recognized: Nightwing- B-zero-one.

Dick appears in the Zeta Tube, dressed in a tux and wearing his usual shades

DICK: Hey, there’s the happy groom!

Dick crosses over to Connor and Kaldur

CONNOR: Dick!

KALDUR: I am glad you have made it, old friend.

DICK: Hey, can’t have a wedding without best man number one.

CONNOR: Actually, I thought Kaldur was my first best man.

DICK: Connor, I’m always number one. You know that.

KALDUR: While I am perfectly at peace with being number two, I am troubled by the fact that there is not a third best man.

He gestures up at Wally’s memorial. They all spend a few seconds looking up at it in somber silence

DICK: Can’t believe it’s been three years already.

KALDUR: Wally died saving the world. We owe it to him to try and be happy today despite his absence.

CONNOR: Still. It doesn’t make it any easier.

Beat, then Dick puts on a fake smile

DICK: Hey, don’t get too down, man. It’s your wedding day!

CONNOR: Heh. Yeah, all right.

KALDUR: And how is the bride doing?

CONNOR: She’s been really excited, but I haven’t seen her today. Bad luck, you know.

DICK: I’m just surprised she didn’t try and make your wedding to be exactly like it was in her _Hello Megan_ fanfiction.

CONNOR: Oh, believe me...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - M’GANN’S ROOM - NIGHT

M’gann is looking at herself in the mirror. She is wearing her wedding dress and looks very happy

CONNOR (V.O) (CONT.): She tried.

Artemis walks up behind M’gann, looking like she’s close to crying tears of joy

ARTEMIS: M’gann, you look so beautiful!

M'GANN: I know! (SQUEALS AND TURNS AROUND TO FACE HER BRIDAL PARTY) I can’t believe today is finally here!

Raquel, Zatanna, and Garfield are all in the room with her and Artemis. Raquel and Zatanna are sitting on the bed. Garfield is standing by the door

RAQUEL: You look amazing, girl!

ZATANNA: Totally! I’m just surprised you didn’t try and make your wedding to be like that piece of fanfiction you wrote.

M'GANN: (LYING BADLY) Heh heh. Yeah. I didn’t try that at all.

GARFIELD: I still don’t get why you picked Artemis to be your maid of honor instead of me. I mean, I’m your brother!

ARTEMIS: Because, Gar’, try as you might, you just can’t pull off a dress like me.

M'GANN: You’re still the ring bearer at least.

GARFIELD: Speaking of which, I had an idea: how about instead of a ring bearer, we make it a ring bear?

He morphs into an adorable, green grizzly bear cub and gives a cute miniature roar

M'GANN: (GIGGLES) That’s very cute, but I’d like to keep this wedding as normal as possible. No superpowers, no hero stuff, just a normal, everyday, Earth wedding.

GARFIELD: (MORPHS BACK TO NORMAL) Fine.

BATMAN (V.O.): (OVER THE INTERCOM) Team, report to the mission room.

RAQUEL: Uh-oh. Hero stuff?

M'GANN: (SIGHS) So long, normal Earth wedding.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MISSION ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

The mission room is decorated for the wedding, but The Team is assembled and in uniform, save for Dick who is still in his tux

GARFIELD: (WHISPERING TO CONNOR) Uh, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day?

CONNOR: It’s also bad luck to be getting a mission on their wedding day.

GARFIELD: Noted.

Batman enters and crosses to the front of the room

BATMAN: Computer, bring up GBS Gotham news broadcast.

A holographic screen pops up showing Cat Grant giving a news report in Gotham City with Arkham Asylum in the background

CAT: As fireworks go off across Gotham City in celebration of the Fourth of July, a different kind of explosion is rocking Arkham Asylum as the prison is being bombarded by a strange red lightning.

The camera gets a shot of the Asylum. Dark clouds are above it. A blast of red lightning comes down and hits the prison, causing an explosion

DICK: Klarion?

BATMAN: Undoubtedly. Which means that The Light is making a move again after all these years.

CONNOR: Surprised they waited this long.

TIM: Why isn’t the League at Arkham right now taking care of this?

BATMAN: The Light has always been The Team’s responsibility. As such, I saw it fit to allow you all to handle the situation. Aqualad.

KALDUR: Yes. I believe we should dispatch a small squad to infiltrate the asylum and gather intelligence on what The Light may be up to. Batgirl, since the attack is taking place in Gotham, I am making you squad leader.

Barbara nods

KALDUR (CONT.): Robin, you will be second in command.

TIM: All right.

KALDUR: Nightwing, would you care to join in as well?

DICK: I told you guys I’m taking a break from the hero gig for a while. Job’s all yours.

KALDUR: Very well. Who else is up for this mission?

BART: (SPEEDILY RAISES HIS HAND) Me and Blue will go!

KALDUR: Excellent. Anyone else?

CONNOR: I'm in.

GARFIELD: Don’t you think it’s a little risky going on a mission on your wedding day?

CONNOR: It’s risky going on a mission any day. I just figured I’d try and have a little fun since it looks like the wedding will be postponed until tomorrow anyway.

M'GANN: I'm going too.

CONNOR: (JOKINGLY) We aren’t even married yet, and you’re already following me everywhere I go?

M'gann smirks

KALDUR: Very well. You all have your assignment. Go.

The squad all heads to the nearest Zeta Tube

SFX: Zeta Tube activating

DICK: If Klarion’s involved, this mission will definitely be dangerous.

KALDUR: I am confident they can handle it. We’ve been on much more dangerous missions than this.

DICK: Still. I have a bad feeling about it.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - NIGHT TIMESTAMP:

“Arkham Asylum - July 4th - 21:56 EST”

Klarion is torturing a screaming guard with a blast of red magical lightning. Vandal stands beside Klarion. Klarion stops the torture and the guard collapses on the ground, panting

GUARD 1: Please... No more...

VANDAL: Now that we have made our point, will you give us the keys to unlock the cell?

The guard hands over his keys. Vandal crosses to unlock the cell

KLARION: You realize I could have just magicked the cell open, right?

VANDAL: True, but I thought I would let you have a little fun so you wouldn’t start annoying me.

KLARION: (GIGGLES) Yeah, all right. That was pretty fun.

Vandal unlocks the cell. Inside it is Joker wrapped up in a straitjacket and wearing an inhibitor collar around his neck

JOKER: Why, Dr. Leland, you look so different. Did you do something with your hair?

VANDAL: Joker, we have been watching you and have decided that The Light could make use of your unique talents.

JOKER: (FEIGNING SURPRISE) Moi? I’m so glad that my work is finally being recognized for the magnificence it is!

VANDAL: Klarion, if you would.

KLARION: Of course.

He snaps his fingers, causing Joker’s straitjacket and collar to disappear and putting the Joker back in his usual attire

JOKER: Well, now that I’m all dolled up... (TURNS TO THE GUARD AND PULLS OUT A KNIFE) Why don’t I put a smile on this poor man’s face?

Joker puts the knife inches in front of the guard’s face

GUARD 1: No! Please!

VANDAL: Joker! Do not waste your talents on this trash. (PULLS OUT A GUN AND OFFERS IT TO JOKER) Save it for when the guests of honor arrive to the party.

JOKER: (GRINS MANICALLY) Some people would say they’d have to be crazy not to. Me? (TAKES THE GUN) I’m just crazy.

VANDAL: But one party favor isn’t enough. Klarion.

KLARION: Ooh! Yeah! Let’s get this party started!

He raises his arms dramatically. The camera shows a shot of several prison cells in the asylum being opened at once. Various villains can be heard making sounds of glee at being set free

JOKER: I always love a good party.

 

FADE OUT.

 

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

 

EXT. OUTSIDE ARKHAM ASYLUM - NIGHT

TIMESTAMP: “Arkham Asylum - July 4th - 22:08 EST”

We open on a shot of the asylum as it is continuously bombarded with Klarion’s magical red lightning. Batgirl, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, and Kid Flash all arrive at the base of the asylum

Batgirl points up to a window that’s had its bars blasted off. She and Robin shoot grappling lines to pull themselves up there, Miss Martian levitates herself and Superboy upwards, and Blue Beetle grabs Kid Flash and flies the two of them up there too

 

SWITCH TO:

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - CONTINUOUS

Blue and Kid Flash fly in through the window. The others are all crouched down forming a plan of action

BATGIRL: Miss Martian, link us up.

MISS MARTIAN: On it.

Miss Martian establishes a telepathic link

BATGIRL: The asylum is a big prison, so we’ll need to split up to cover all of it. We need to find Klarion and any other members of The Light and figure out what they’re up to as quickly as--

ROBIN: Get down!

They all duck just as Mr. Freeze, who was hiding nearby, fires a blast at them with his cold gun. He steps out of the shadows, ready to fire again

MR. FREEZE: So, the Justice League sent their sidekicks in their place. When will they learn you never send a kid to do a man’s job?

BATGIRL: Split up and disappear!

Mr. Freeze charges up another blast as Batgirl drops a smoke bomb. Freeze fires several blasts into the smoke. He waits for a moment, then Superboy leaps out of the smoke, yelling defiantly, and knocks him to the ground

SUPERBOY: When will you learn that we’re not kids anymore?

MISS MARTIAN: Superboy, come on!

SUPERBOY: (JOKINGLY) Yes, dear.

MISS MARTIAN: (GIGGLES) Shut up.

They head off in the other direction. Mr. Freeze groans and gets up

MISTER FREEZE: (INTO A WRIST COMMUNICATOR ON HIS SUIT) They're here.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - MOMENTS LATER

Blue Beetle is flying alongside Kid Flash through the asylum, on the lookout for villains

BLUE BEETLE: Looks like The Light released a few of the inmates to keep us busy.

KID FLASH: Ha! Well, they’ll have to try really hard to catch me!

Kid Flash superspeeds away

BLUE BEETLE: Kid! Wait!

Kid Flash turns a corner and skids to a stop as multiple vines sprout up out of the ground in front of him

KID FLASH: Whoa!

A vine wraps around his throat, strangling him

KID FLASH (CONT.): (CHOKING) Ack! Hey!

The camera reveals that Poison Ivy is behind the vines

POISON IVY: Well, look what I’ve caught. You may be fast, Kid Flash, but let’s see how fast you can go when you can’t breathe!

She clenches her fist, tightening the vine around his throat. Beetle flies in and sees what’s happening, getting angry instantly

BLUE BEETLE: Let go of him!

He blasts her with his sonic cannon. The vine loosens around Kid Flash’s throat, allowing him to vibrate himself free

KID FLASH: (RUBBING HIS THROAT) Ahh. Thanks, Blue! That lady almost had me moded. Race you to the next villain!

He speeds off

BLUE BEETLE: (CHUCKLES) Fastest boy alive. Wait up, hermano!

He flies after him

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - MOMENTS LATER

Batgirl and Robin are fighting their way through a group of inmates. Robin trips one with his bo staff then zaps another one with it. Batgirl kicks away a pair of inmates and throws a few bolas to tie up another set coming towards her

The camera switches to a shot from a walkway above the fight. It shows a close up on a red and black lipsticked smile, then a shot of a hand aiming a gun with a boxing glove loaded on the end of it at Batgirl

Robin looks up to see the boxing glove heading towards Batgirl. He dives to push her out of the way

ROBIN: Batgirl, look out!

Robin pushes her out of the way, but gets hit in the gut by the boxing glove, sending him falling back a few feet

BATGIRL: Robin!

Batgirl rushes to help Robin to his feet

ROBIN: It’s good. I’m all right

HARLEY QUINN (O.C.): Aw.

Batgirl and Robin both look up to see Harley standing on the walkway above them, the popgun in her hand

HARLEY QUINN (CONT.): Why’d you have to push Bratgirl out of the way?

ROBIN: (WITH LOATHING) Harley Quinn.

HARLEY QUINN: At yer service, Bird Brain! Welp, see ya later!

She takes off running down the walkway, laughing madly

ROBIN: Come on! Let’s go after her!

He and Batgirl both grapple up to the walkway and chase after Harley

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - MOMENTS LATER

Superboy is fighting off a gang of escapees. He punches one out. Another jumps on to his back, and he throws him into the third one, knocking them both out. Superboy looks around to find Miss Martian

SUPERBOY: Miss Martian? Where’d you go?

CLAYFACE/MISS MARTIAN: Right here, handsome.

Clayface, disguised as Miss Martian, steps out of the shadows

CLAYFACE/MISS MARTIAN (CONT.): Come on. There are more escapees over this way.

SUPERBOY: Wait. I need to do something real quick.

CLAYFACE/MISS MARTIAN: What is it?

Superboy punches Clayface hard in the face. When Clayface turns his head, the part of his face that Superboy punched has turned back to clay, dented from Superboy’s fist. The look on his face is of pure rage

SUPERBOY: (WIPING CLAY OFF OF HIS FIST) Nice try, Clayface.

Clayface roars and morphs back to his original form. Superboy takes a step back, taking a fighting stance. As Clayface says his next line, Miss Martian density shifts up out of the ground behind him in camouflage with a capsule in her hand. She then shifts her hand, with the capsule, through the back of Clayface’s head

CLAYFACE: I may not have tricked you, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t--

Clayface gulps, swallowing the capsule. He roars as the capsule activates, hardening his clay form and rendering him immobile. Miss Martian floats down and comes out of camouflage

SUPERBOY: Nice work.

MISS MARTIAN: You too. How did you know that wasn’t me?

SUPERBOY: You really don’t think I’m able to recognize when it’s really my fiance in front of me?

Miss Martian smiles

MISS MARTIAN (V.O.): (OVER THE PSYCHIC LINK) Team, any luck locating The Light?

KID FLASH (V.O.): (OVER THE PSYCHIC LINK) None on our end.

 

CUT TO: 

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - CONTINUOUS

Blue Beetle blasts a group of escapees with his sonic cannon. Kid Flash runs down a few more, knocking them all out

KID FLASH (V.O.): (OVER THE PSYCHIC LINK) But me and Blue have been moding a bunch of escapees while we look.

 

CUT TO: 

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - CONTINUOUS

In the background, Superboy pushes the frozen Clayface back into a cell and locks him up again. In the foreground, Miss Martian is still communicating with everyone on the link

MISS MARTIAN (V.O.): (OVER THE PSYCHIC LINK) Excellent. Robin? Batgirl?

BATGIRL (V.O.): (OVER THE PSYCHIC LINK) We haven’t found any of The Light either.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - CONTINUOUS

Batgirl and Robin are still chasing after Harley Quinn

BATGIRL (V.O.): (OVER THE PSYCHIC LINK) We’re chasing down one of the escapees right now ourselves.

ROBIN: You won’t get away, Quinn!

Harley is ignoring them and is literally bouncing off the walls as she runs from them

HARLEY QUINN: (SINGING) Jingle bells! Batjerk smells! Bird Brain laid an egg!

An orderly walks out of a break room with a jelly donut in his hand. He turns, sees Harley and the Bat team running towards him and drops the donut

ORDERLY: What the--?

Harley vaults over him and keeps running

HARLEY QUINN: (STILL SINGING) The Batmobile lost a wheel and puddin’ got away!

Robin and Batgirl push past the orderly

BATGIRL: 'Scuze us.

ORDERLY: Hey!

They turn the corner, but stop when they hear a guard screaming below them

GUARD 2 (O.C.): Get back!

They turn and see a guard surrounded by three escapees

GUARD 2 (CONT.): Help! Help me!

BATGIRL: You keep pursuing Quinn. I’ll handle this.

Batgirl jumps over the railing and heads over to save the guard. Robin keeps running and turns to go down a side hallway only to come face to face with Vandal, Klarion, and The Joker, who is holding a gun. Harley is hanging off of his arm lovingly

HARLEY QUINN: Do you like the present I brought you, puddin’?

JOKER: Oh, yes. (AIMS THE GUN AT ROBIN) I think I might just enjoy killing this Bat brat even more than the last one.

Batgirl finishes with helping the guard, knocking the last escapee to the floor with a solid punch

BATGIRL: You okay?

GUARD 2: Yeah, thanks.

Batgirl looks up and sees what’s going on with Robin

BATGIRL: Robin!

She shoots a grappling line up to try and get up there quickly

JOKER: Bye-bye, birdie.

The scene becomes slow-motion as Joker fires. Batgirl runs up and pushes Robin out of the way just in time. The scene returns to regular speed as Batgirl screams from pain after getting hit by the Joker‘s bullet. She collapses to the ground, unconscious and appearing dead

ROBIN: NO!!!

JOKER: (CACKLES MADLY) That was fun! I think I’ll go for the double play.

He starts to aim at Robin, but Vandal grabs his hand

VANDAL: No, Joker. It’s time we made our exit. Klarion.

ROBIN: Don’t run away, you cowards!!!

Robin throws a Birdarang at them. Klarion summons a portal, swallowing him, Vandal, Harley, and Joker to transport them all away

JOKER: Toodles!

They vanish, and Robin’s Birdarang flies through empty air. Robin rushes to Batgirl’s side

ROBIN: (DESPERATELY) Batgirl! Batgirl, speak to me, please!

Batgirl groans softly

ROBIN (CONT.) (YELLING IN A PANIC) Help!!! Somebody! Anybody! Help!!!

 

FADE OUT.

 

END OF ACT TWO 


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

 

INT. GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - NIGHT

TIMESTAMP: “Gotham General Hospital - July 5th - 2:32 EST”

M’gann, Connor, Bart, Jaime, and Tim are all sitting in the hallway in their civilian clothes. They all look somber, especially Tim. M’gann has a hand on his shoulder comfortingly

JAIME: I can’t believe this happened.

CONNOR: I know. When I see Joker next time, he’ll pay for what he did!

TIM: This is all my fault.

M'GANN: Tim, no.

TIM: If it weren’t for me, Barbara never would have gotten... How much longer until she’s out of surgery?

CONNOR: Should be any minute now.

Dick walks out into the hallway from a nearby room

DICK: Guys, Barbara just got out of surgery.

TIM: Is she--

DICK: She's alive. But...

TIM: But what?

DICK: The doctors say that the bullet hit her directly in the spine. She... She may never walk again.

Tim clenches his fists angrily. Tears of rage start to flow from beneath his shades

TIM: (WITH COLD FURY) Joker... He’s going to pay for this!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL - BARBARA’S ROOM - NIGHT

Barbara is in a bed surrounded by her friends. She looks sad, but is holding it together for her friends’ sakes

DICK: How are you doing, Barbara?

BARBARA: I’m... I’ll be okay. It’ll take some getting used to, but... I think I’ll make it through this.

Long pause

TIM: Barbara, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.

BARBARA: Tim, don’t say that. I chose to push you out of the way of that bullet. This is no one’s fault but my own.

A nurse enters

NURSE: Miss Gordon, you have another visitor.

Bruce Wayne enters behind the nurse

BARBARA: (FEIGNING SURPRISE) Bruce Wayne?

BRUCE: Barbara, your father told me what happened. I’m so sorry, and I promise the Wayne Foundation will do everything we can to make sure you recover.

BARBARA: Thank you, Mr. Wayne. That’s very kind.

BRUCE: Nurse, would you mind giving us some privacy?

NURSE: Of course, Mr. Wayne.

The nurse exits. There’s a beat to make sure no one is listening in on their conversation

BRUCE: While I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances, we do need to discuss the mission. Barbara, I hope you understand.

BARBARA: Of course. Go ahead.

M'GANN: The Light was there. Vandal Savage and Klarion released several of Arkham’s prisoners to distract us. We managed to incapacitate and return most of them to their cells.

CONNOR: But just releasing prisoners wasn’t their goal.

BRUCE: What were they there for?

TIM: Joker. They took him with them after he...

Tim looks down, unable to say what happened

BRUCE: That’s what I suspected.

TIM: How could you possibly have guessed that?

BRUCE: Because there was a second breakout tonight.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SHOT OF BELLE REVE PRISON - NIGHT

TIMESTAMP: “Belle Reve Prison - July 4th - 22:08 EST”

A still shot of Belle Reve’s exterior

BRUCE (V.O.): At Belle Reve.

 

CUT TO:

 

A guard unlocks an unknown cell. Queen Bee is revealed to be standing behind him. She pecks him on the cheek

QUEEN BEE: Thank you, sweet boy.

GUARD 3: You're welcome.

Ra’s al-Ghul walks up behind her

RA'S AL-GHUL: You know, it’s ironic.

QUEEN BEE: What is?

The prisoner inside the cell walks out and is revealed to be Hugo Strange

RA'S AL-GHUL: That we are here to break the former warden out of his own prison.

 

CUT TO: 

 

INT. GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL - BARBARA’S ROOM - NIGHT

Bruce has just told The Team what happened at Belle Reve

TIM: Hugo Strange?!

BART: Who’s Hugo Strange?

BRUCE: The ex-warden of Belle Reve and an old agent of The Light.

CONNOR: But what would The Light want with both The Joker and Hugo Strange?

BRUCE: My guess is that The Light is finally seeking to replenish its numbers after you all captured The Brain and Black Manta three years ago. I’m sure it will be up to you and the rest of The Team to find out for certain what they’re up to.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. LIGHT HQ - NIGHT

Vandal Savage stands with The Joker, Klarion, and Lex Luthor, waiting for the others to arrive

SFX: Door opening 

Queen Bee and Ra’s al-Ghul enter with Hugo Strange, who has changed out of his prison gear and back into his regular clothes

VANDAL: Excellent. We are all here.

JOKER: Great. Now that the others have arrived, you mind filling me and poindexter here in on why you bigwigs needed us?

VANDAL: Patience, Joker.

JOKER: No! “Patience this, Joker.” “Don’t kill that, Joker.” I’m through listening to you! Tell me what’s going on!

HUGO STRANGE: I, too, am admittedly curious why you have need for us. And why him, especially?

JOKER: Watch it, baldy.

VANDAL: All will be explained in time.

SFX: Boom Tube

VANDAL (CONT.): (GRINS MALICIOUSLY) And that time is now.

A Boom tube has opened. From it enters Darkseid

JOKER: Who’s this meathead?

Quicker than Joker can react, Darkseid rushes forward and grabs him by the throat, lifting him off the ground

DARKSEID: A being whom you shall show the proper respect, or suffer dire consequences.

He drops Joker unceremoniously to the ground

JOKER: Oh, I like him.

HUGO STRANGE: Um, who is he, exactly?

VANDAL: He is the key to mankind’s glorious evolution. An almighty force who shall lead us to our ultimate glory. A living god.

DARKSEID: You may call me Darkseid.

Hugo and Joker both look shocked, almost afraid, when he says his name. Beat

VANDAL: It is time to discuss our plans.

 

CUT TO:

 

MONTAGE

1. Black Canary and Green Arrow are inspecting Hugo Strange’s cell in Belle Reve for clues

BATMAN (V.O): It’s been almost two weeks since The Light last showed themselves. And, so far, we have no leads as to what their plans are.

2. Barbara is in her bedroom, getting out of bed and, with difficulty, putting herself in a wheelchair

BATMAN (V.O): We have suffered losses. Teammates have been injured, spirits have been crushed...

3. Tim is seen training with a punching bag. His teeth and gritted and his forehead is beaded with sweat as he keeps hitting the bag with everything he’s got. With a yell, he lands a powerful kick, breaking the punching bag off its chain and sending it flying back a few feet

BATMAN (V.O): Some worse than others.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MISSION ROOM - DAY

TIMESTAMP: “Watchtower - July 16th - 16:16 EST”

The wedding decorations from before are gone. Batman is standing with Dick, watching all three of the previous scenes on a holographic screen. Batman waves his hand and the screen vanishes. He turns to face Dick

BATMAN: I don’t suppose you’ve given my offer any more thought?

DICK: I have.

BATMAN: You understand, if you were to accept, what it would take. What it would cost.

DICK: I know. But, after what’s happened these past few days, I’m ready to do whatever it takes to bring down The Light.

Batman grimaces, as if he was slightly hoping Dick would say no

DICK (CONT.): There’s still one more thing we need to do first, though.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MISSION ROOM - EVENING

The room is once again decorated for a wedding. The wedding march plays as the procession starts. Members of both The League and The Team are seated beside the aisle. Connor waits with Dick at the front of the room along with Batman, who is officiating the wedding

The procession starts. First, Raquel and Red Arrow walk down the aisle, then Zatanna and Mal, then Superman walks down wheeling Barbara along with him in her chair. Tim looks down in shame and rage as she passes him. Cassie puts a comforting hand on his shoulder

Artemis and Kaldur walk down next, followed by Beast Boy, who carries the rings with him. Finally, the guests all stand and turn to face M’gann as she walks down the aisle, escorted by her uncle, J’onn. They reach the altar. M’gann hugs J’onn, who then goes and takes his seat with the rest of the guests

CONNOR: You look beautiful.

M'gann blushes and smiles

BATMAN: Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of friendship, and of family. Even in times of hardship, love will always shine through the darkness. Today, we are here to celebrate the love between Connor Kent and M’gann M’orzz: two heroes who prove that, even in the worst of times, love is the greatest force in the universe. More powerful than evil, more powerful than darkness, more powerful than light. (BEAT) The bride and groom have written their own vows.

As M’gann and Connor exchange rings, they both share their vows. The camera shows several shots of both the wedding party and all the guests. Everyone looks happy, save for Tim

M'GANN (V.O.): When I was on Mars, I was ostracized, hated by every other member of my species. But, here on Earth, I know that I am accepted and loved by you, Connor. You’re my soulmate, my hero, my one true love. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

CONNOR (V.O.): I was born to be a weapon, an instrument of destruction, but you showed me that I could be more than what I was made to be. You showed me what love is. True love. M’gann, I love you more than anything. I would fight through anything to save you, and I know you would do the same for me. I’ve never been the biggest believer in destiny, but I know that we were meant to be together.

BATMAN: Do you, M’gann, take Connor to be your lawfully wedded husband?

M'GANN: I do.

BATMAN: And do you, Connor, take M’gann to be your lawfully wedded wife?

CONNOR: I do.

BATMAN: Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Connor and M’gann embrace and kiss to the cheers of their friends and teammates

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WATCHTOWER - MISSION ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

It is now the wedding reception. Music is playing and heroes are dancing with one another. M’gann and Connor dance together as husband and wife, Bart is eating salmon while laughing with Jaime, and even Tim is starting to have fun, dancing with Cassie. Only Dick stands back away from the party, watching everyone from behind his shades. Batman walks up beside him

BATMAN: So, about the offer: what do you say?

Short pause

DICK: I’m in.

He looks over at Barbara, who is laughing and having fun with friends, despite her current condition

DICK (CONT.): Whatever it takes.

 

FADE OUT

 

END OF ACT THREE


End file.
